The present invention relates to protective linings in general, and more particularly to a protective lining arrangement for use in industrial halls, especially in large-area storage halls, and which can be mounted on pre-formed foundations or floors, especially on those consisting of concrete.
The pollution of underground water and the resultant endangerment of the potable water by chemical substances, especially by chlorinated hydrocarbons, has been publicized to a large extent over the several past years. The storage of such chemical substances requires especially cautious preventative and monitoring measures, inasmuch as damaging events may occur, as established by experience, as a result of leakage or accidents. To deal with this problem, it has already been proposed to give the floor regions of the storage facilities tub-shaped constructions and configurations, and to use steel structures or concrete with suitable surface coatings for this purpose. Even the filling stations for such environmentally noxious liquid substances must be taken into consideration in this respect, and the aforementioned tub-shaped structures must be used therein. The same considerations are also applicable for the containers for such products.
However, experience has shown that collecting tubs of this kind do not assure sufficient safety against leakage particularly of solvents on the basis of chlorinated hydrocarbons, inasmuch as even small unrecognized leaks result in a permanent environmental damage and inasmuch as concrete is not completely impermeable to such products.